Pipes and pipe fittings are present in nearly every building. When pipe fittings break, it can often be problematic to fix due in many instances to the fact that space is limited or other objects prevent a replacement part from being used.
When broken fittings cannot be removed, one solution is to cut the pipe and remove the fitting along with a portion of the pipe. Adapters are sometimes used to connect to the remaining pipe, but are generally connected to an exterior portion of the remaining pipe. For instance, a sleeve may be used that fits around the outside portion of the remaining pipe and crimp rings may be used to secure the sleeve. A sleeve may require access to the outside portion of the remaining pipe as well as tool access to the crimp rings. When space is limited, the lack of access can make it difficult, if not impossible, to install such an adapter.
For example, if a sufficient length of pipe does not exist and, more specifically, a length of the outside portion of the pipe available for use, the entire pipe will likely have to be replaced, resulting in higher costs associated with such a repair. Further, if the pipe happens to be protruding through a brick or block wall, for instance, the wall may have to be partially or completely removed to access the pipe, which would also increase the costs of such a repair.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.